


Teacher

by celestial_shiranui



Series: 10 Links AU Oneshots [1]
Category: 10 Links AU, Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_shiranui/pseuds/celestial_shiranui
Summary: We know that in the present day, Farore and Nayru are travelers, surviving in the wild. This is what happens before the 10 Links AU begins, and how they became travelers, and siblings, in the first place.
Series: 10 Links AU Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828951
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Teacher

Many Hylians wandered the halls of the huge cabin. Young, old, and every age in between. Many of the teens and young adults had just come out of the initiation ceremony room, with a few elderly. 

As they exited, an older man with barely greying hair caught sight of a small child within the group, no older than six. They seemed lost in thought. He stared at them for a while, becoming interested. As they began talking to the cabin leader, he saw them smile. 

_What a kind smile they have..._

He seemed to consider something, reaching them in only a few strides as the leader left to take care of other business. 

"What are you doing wandering around this place, little one?" 

The man crouched in front of the child as they looked around nervously. It was painfully obvious they were the youngest here. Even the other “children” in the groups nearby seemed to be teenagers. How lucky those teens were that they could be grouped together without an adult. 

"Uhhhhh..." 

"So you've decided to become a traveler, eh? I take it you don't have anywhere else to go?" 

"K-kinda. My grandma suggested it after..." They trailed off, looking the slightest bit melancholy. If they were talking about a grandparent, he thought, then their parents must not be around. They didn’t seem to mind too much, though; they looked as if they’d already accepted whatever had happened. 

"Hmm..." 

_Eh, why not? I like them already. And nobody else seems to even see them._

"Well, you heard the camp leader earlier. All travelers under the age of 13 need a teacher. How would you like me to be yours?" 

The child's eyes widened as they lightly gasped. Their look quickly turned to one of confusion, however. "Why me?" 

"Simple. I like you. You've got bright, strong eyes, and you look kind. You seem like you could befriend anyone, and I like that as well. Plus, you're the only child here who needs a guide and it doesn't look like anyone else is taking pupils, so why not me?" 

"Really? Okay then!" They seemed to brighten up a little. 

The man smiled brightly and placed his big hand on the child's tiny head. They giggled and gave him a smile in return. 

_What a little ball of sunshine they are. This should be fun._

"It's settled then. You'll be traveling with me from now on. My name is Aurum, but you can call me Teacher, too, if you'd like. What's your name?" 

∆∆∆ 

"Well, if it isn't the Princess!" 

A small brown-haired child shouted down to the girl from their perch in a tree. 

"Wh- how'd you know??" 

The child in the tree giggled. "I didn't, it was a guess. Though I did hear someone say your name out loud in the cabin earlier, and I know only one family that would name their daughter Zelda." 

The Princess rolled her eyes and spoke. "So what's your deal? You a stalker?" 

"Nah, just a lowly traveler," they smiled as they jumped out of the tree, looking at Zelda once over. Golden hair, turquoise eyes, a light blue traveler’s garb, a club, and traveler's instruments. She was way smaller than they were; anyone could tell she was the younger of the two. Though she seemed to have no trouble lugging around the club on her back, in addition to the other traveler’s instruments. If she could carry around a club, a violin, a call, and an ocarina, all of which were bigger than their own dagger, piccolo, flute, call, and ocarina, then she had to be pretty tough to endure that club’s weight all day long. Seriously, that thing was as big as she was, and likely as heavy! It was a miracle it wasn’t too awkward. 

"How old are you that you’re a traveler??" Zelda asked, slightly incredulously. 

"Seven, you?" 

"Aw man, I'm six." 

They giggled at that. "So what about you? You also a traveler? You’re the youngest they’ll take, y’know. I joined when I was six, too, and they said I was lucky I was the right age." 

"Yeah I am. My father actually mentioned me becoming a traveler once before, but I never got the chance to ask him anything past that, so I decided I would become one anyways." 

They cocked an eyebrow. They had no idea how her father was still alive, considering the current King would likely want him dead, but they didn't question it, especially since it didn't seem like her father was in the picture anymore, possibly even dead. Instead, they asked a different question. 

"Well, do you wanna come with me? I could introduce you to my teacher. I know you have your own teacher but why not hang out with me for a bit? We might even become friends." 

They held their hand out to the Princess, winking at the last sentence. She hesitated, then took their hand. A cool breeze flowed through the forest, bringing the scent of rain. They got a better look at her face. Her eyes looked older than she was. She almost seemed like an adult, yet they could still tell she was just as young as they were, if not a bit younger. 

She sighed. "Akiya, my teacher, isn’t expecting me back for a couple hours so I guess I can go with you, as long as she doesn’t freak out when I get back," she agreed. "But uh, you already know my name. Can I know yours?" 

They looked at her and gave her a kind smile. 

∆∆∆ 

“So what’s your name? You already know mine. And why’d you pick me?” 

“My name is Akiya. As you already know, the cabin leader assigned me to be your teacher, though I was the one who suggested it in the first place. It seems there aren’t many smaller children becoming travelers these days, but all of the leaders decided we adults should stick to tradition and take you children on as pupils. And besides, dear, what kind of person would I be if I refused to watch over the princess?” She gave the girl a soft grin. 

Zelda shrugged as she took the hand the young woman stretched out to her. They walked through the halls talking about anything and everything; where they came from, what kind of foods they liked, the most annoying thing someone had ever said to them, their favorite viewing spots. 

Eventually, the sun rose. After a cabin-wide breakfast, the younger children went outside to explore the surrounding woods. 

“Just make sure you’re back before noon, okay Zelda? We should make preparations before sundown, while we can still see.” Akiya ruffled Zelda’s hair, making her laugh. 

“Okay, okay! I’ll be back before noon.” Zelda ran off into the woods, a couple other children following the same path. 

Akiya shouted after her. “And hey, why don’t you make a friend or two while we’re here, yeah?” Zelda turned and gave her a thumbs-up before disappearing into the trees. 

A brown haired child and an old man watched the exchange from on top of the cabin. With a nod towards the forest and a grin from the man, the child took off sprinting when Akiya went inside. The man smiled to himself. 

“Go make a friend, won’t you, Link?” he mumbled to himself, chuckling as he stood and left the roof. “It’s already been a year, and this old fart can’t be your only friend.”

**Author's Note:**

> Aurum and Akiya are new characters in the 10 Links AU. It's unknown what importance they'll have to the main story, but they are obviously very important to Link and Zelda's backstory. Look on the associated Tumblr post or in the 10L Discord art chat for images of them.


End file.
